twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Tanner and Diego
]] Bree Tanner found her mate, Diego, in the Seattle newborn army, one week before the battle took place. History Bree Tanner Bree Tanner lived with her abusive father when she was human, her mother left her at the tender age of 2. Bree soon had enough of her father, so she ran away from home, not even thinking about her father's warnings of starvation. She either had to steal food or eat out of garbage cans. Three weeks later, she encountered Riley. Marveling at his beauty, Bree accepted the burger he had offered her. It was at this point that Riley brought her to Victoria to be transformed into a vampire. When she is a vampire she keeps to herself hiding in a corner. After getting left behind after late hunting with another vampire called Diego she soon finds out that sunlight won't harm her and she will sparkle like diamonds when under it. She also falls in love with Diego. He also kisses her. However, when Bree went to the battle with the hope of meeting up with him, she realizes she made a mistake. Diego wasn't there. He had been killed by Riley to keep the secret about Riley's lies to the newborns. Bree was later then killed by the Volturi. She died a hero's death. Even though the Cullens tried to protect Bree, there was nothing they could do to prevent her death. Diego Not much is known about Diego before he became a vampire, but it is known that he had a goal: to leave his street life and go to college. He managed to stay out of trouble, but when his little brother didn't and died from it, Diego tried to avenge him. That night, he was cornered by armed enemies until Riley came to his rescue, asking if he wanted a new life. Then, he brought him to Victoria and she transformed him. After a while he befriended a fellow newborn, Bree. They became mates. But Riley killed him because of the information he and Bree discovered. He showed his last act of friendship towards her, by not revealing to Riley that she too knew about the information he was killed for learning about. In the past eleven months, Diego acted as the most responsible member, always looking after his lesser tamed mates, even if they didn't want to be looked after. Part of his obedience came from the fact that Riley had been his only friend since he became a vampire and was very loyal to him. Although Riley did not feel the same way. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' During a night out, Bree and Diego bonded after they were separated from two ruthless vampires and, in the process, fell in love. They soon discovered their immunity to sunlight and wooden stakes together, and planned to tell Riley their discovery. Diego goes to tell Riley alone and Bree never sees him again. Riley pretends he is with who they call "Her" (Victoria) while he is really dead. Category:Couples Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner